


Just Ignore Him

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, PWP, Self-cest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Robyn decide that enough is enough, and that Chrom should take some time to relieve his stress.</p>
<p>[threesome: m!Robin x Chrom x f!Robin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ignore Him

**Author's Note:**

> does it show that I'm hella bi for f!Robin and m!Robin
> 
> also: dedicated to the chrobin fanbase. make love, not war. peace. all that jazz.

Chrom expected to wake up from his nap feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the dreaded paperwork left in his office, but when he does open his eyes, all thoughts about something so dull scatter from his mind.

This is because he finds himself naked, tied to the headboard, and sharing his bed with two tacticians who are already moaning wantonly.

"Fuck me," Robyn hisses from her seat atop Robin's lap. She grinds her panty-covered groin against the man's, so forcefully that her breasts bounce. Robin groans and reaches up to hold onto her head so he can give her a sloppy kiss.

Chrom's blood pounds through his veins and he can feel his cock straining upward at the delicious sight of his lovers in the act. "Good afternoon," he says pointedly.

The two look at him; Robin smirks and tweaks one of Robyn's nipples, causing the woman to moan and somehow press against him even more.

"It took you long enough to wake up," the white-haired man says.

Chrom smiles, his excitement taking over him. "I don't know how anyone would be able to sleep with the racket you two are making."

"Robin..." The female tactician ignores their prince and rubs her hands up her lover's abdomen, over his chest. "Please fuck me. Please..."

"Ah, sorry."  Robin slips his fingers down underneath the waistband of Robyn's smallclothes. "Like this?"

Robyn immediately tenses, throwing her head back and leaning upward to expose her hardened nipples. She humps against his hand, hard and fast, but almost immediately Robin pulls away and gives her ass a light slap.

"Do you like that?" he asks.

"Gods," Robyn moans, panting, and she scrambles to pull down Robin's smallclothes to expose his leaking cock. She strokes it and unintentionally bucks her hips against the air in anticipation. "I need you. I need to fuck."

Chrom tries to move closer to them, but with his hands tied up he can only go about an inch. "Robin," he moans, not necessarily meaning one or the other--rather, both. "Let me fuck you."

Robyn starts to look toward Chrom's erection--which is larger than Robin's--but Robin cups her cheek and gives her another sloppy, if quick, kiss. "Ignore him, and fuck me."

Chrom can't decide whether he adores or hates how cruel his lovers are being when Robyn does as she's told and slips her smallclothes down in order to lower herself onto the man. The two moan again, and Robyn immediately sets a furious pace, her breasts bouncing once again. Robin grabs ahold of one to pinch and knead while he bucks his hips up to meet her thrusts.

"Ahh, ahh, Robin!" Robyn throws her head back and moans loudly, trying to move even faster.

Robin starts to leave wet kisses on her breast, trailing his tongue around her nipple. "You feel so fucking good," he moans against her skin. "I'm going to cum...!"

As they keep fucking each other, Chrom watches, entranced, but also frustrated at his role. His cock aches with need and a couple times he bucks his hips up into the air to get no relief whatsoever. He listens to their lewd words and moans and the wet sound of Robin moving in and out of Robyn, and he can't take it anymore. Chrom manages to roll onto his side, his member finding the soft satin sheets below him, and starts humping into the mattress.

The sight was something that the tacticians had been hoping for, and it excites them so much to see their lover so desperate that it does nothing but help them come to their peaks. Robyn just about whimpers when she comes, her voice so high-pitched that it nearly breaks off, while Robin lets out a low moan as he spills his seed into her.

Both tacticians are spent and panting, but despite being so they hurry to disentangle themselves so they untie the prince and set upon kissing him senseless to make up for the torture.

"Gods," Chrom groans in between kissing Robin's lips. He can feel the man's wet, half-hard cock against his side. "You two are cruel."

Robyn trails kisses up Chrom's arm and shoulder, then nibbles at his neck. "We thought we should give you a show to enjoy. You've been working so hard lately...."

"You have," Robin agrees, pulling away enough to reach his hand down to stroke Chrom's erection. "We thought you should get your frustrations out on us...in a productive way."

Chrom grabs Robin's hand and thrusts into it. "Fuck," he says. "Get--get the--"

Robyn disappears for just a moment before she returns with a small bottle. She pulls off the stopper and pours some oil onto her hand, then lightly massages it onto Robin's hardening cock. The man shudders, still sensitives from his earlier orgasm.

Robyn puts the bottle aside, then gently pushes Robin off of Chrom before she lays down beside the prince. "Fuck me as hard as you want," she says softly, and Chrom wastes no time in rolling over to pin her down. Robyn giggles and spreads her legs for him, and he quickly sheathes himself inside her velvet walls, wet with both her and Robin's cum.

"Ah," she sighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You're so big..."

"And what am I?" Robin says, but only in mock offense.

Chrom nearly starts to pound into her, but Robin hurriedly grabs his hips. "Wait just another moment," he whispers, pressing a kiss onto Chrom's back. He presses forward, slowly sheathing his length inside Chrom's ass, and Chrom lets out a hiss of pleasure at the sensation of filling and being filled.

"Go ahead," the tacticians say in tandem, and Chrom starts pistoning his hips back and forth.

Robyn's pussy is wet, slick, and warm around his cock, and as he fucks her she lets out more of her high-pitched moans as she pinches one of her nipples and slips her other hand down to press at her clit. She's a gorgeous sight, but he still wishes he could watch both of his lovers come undone at once as he pushes back to meet Robin's thrusts against his prostate.

"Gods, gods, you two had better not do this again," Chrom groans, though secretly all he can think about it wanting to see his lovers go at each other again for him.

"Don't lie," Robin teases, panting as he thrusts again and again into Chrom's tight ass. "You loved it."

"You--aah!--couldn't stop watching us," Robyn adds just before she starts to moan more loudly: "Aah, ahh, I'm cumming--! Gods, Chrom, I'm cumming!"

Robin starts hammering into Chrom's ass, causing the both of them to cry out. Chrom pushes back and forth, back and forth against Robin's cock and into Robyn's pussy, the pleasure mounting inside him--

Robyn just about screams when she orgasms, and when her walls clench around him he releases into her. Robin groans and shoots his seed into Chrom's ass, then pulls out and falls onto the bed. Chrom does the same, spent.

Robyn pants as she pulls herself over to wrap her arm around Chrom's torso. "Did you like that?" she asks, breathless.

In reply, he presses his lips hard against hers. He pulls away when he feels another tug on his body and turns to give the same sensual kiss to Robin.

"I think he did," Robin says with a small laugh when they part, and Chrom only nods, unable to speak for a moment.

"Let's just stay in here for the rest of the day," he suggests, and his lovers laugh but quickly agree.


End file.
